


I'm So Fancy

by SupernaturalMystery306



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Implied feminization kink, M/M, ashton’s just being mature, calum is a peacock, calum remembers stuff from 5 years ago, im gonna let you all assume that luke’s one horny fucker who likes michael, michael is just too much into girl things, shitty crack, this is bloody crack not gospel, you may want to slap the nearest person so read at your own risk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 03:19:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5114096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalMystery306/pseuds/SupernaturalMystery306
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Michael likes crossdressing and Luke is traumatized.<br/>Enough said.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm So Fancy

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something for Halloween. It has nothing to do with it though.
> 
> I do not mean any offence to crossdressers, or the boys. This is purely to make people laugh.

_skirts_

The first time they see Michael wearing a skirt, they think he’s joking, It certainly _looks_ like a joke, because the violet piece of clothing is nothing but a flimsy handkerchief. Well, not _that_. But, yeah.

As Michael proceeds to talk to Luke about something, they exchange an incredulous look.

It rests at that.

***

  _mascara_

The next time, however, is a bit weirder. Because if they’re not mistaken, the boy is wearing _mascara_.

His eyelashes look a bit stuck together, which shows that he hasn’t been able to do a good job at it, but he looks them all in the eye and talks to them without any care.

And none of them say anything because it’s Michael, and he even uses eyeliner occasionally, so how does mascara change anything, right?

***

  _yogurts, and waxing_

The next day, they see Michael rummaging around in their fridge, before throwing his hands up. “Why the hell do we have no yogurt?!” He demands as he whirls around to face them.

They all stare at him.

At length, Ashton replies, “...Because we don’t have any? We never bought any, Mike. Also, you hate yogurt.”

“But it’s good for my health!” Michael huffs, before stomping out of the room.

Luke stares after him. Where there had been the light dusting of _something_ earlier, now exists nothing. Calum voices the concern.

“Guys, did he seriously wax his legs?”

Yes he did. _Yes he did._

***

  _perfume_

They’re at the mall some days later, and they’re going through the makeup section, because they’re manly as hell. But only as a joke. Don’t forget, manly as hell.

“Damn,” Calum suddenly whispers. Their attention is drawn to a girl a few feet away from them. Ashton rolls his eyes while grinning.

“Hey,” Calum calls out, “Um, do you work here?”

The girl turns around as the black haired boy flexes his arm muscles, hoping to get a reaction out of her. Poor boy, acting like a damn peacock. But she just stares at them questioningly, although a crease forms in her eyebrow. And damn, are they some good ones.

However, Michael is another deal himself.

“Which perfume is it?” he asks excitedly, referring to the perfume the girl seems to have worn, extremely interested “Is it some peony essence? I _love_ it. Where’d you buy it from?”

It seems that the girl receives questions about ‘personal hygiene’ better that romantic intentions, because she smiles brightly, “Of course! It’s peony wood. Floriental. Damn, you knew the scent. You’re cool. I actually got it from my _boyfriend_ -” she stresses the word while glancing at Calum out of the corner of her eye, “-who had it sent from France.”

Calum, gosh, has no shame and continues to stare at her with a smitten look on his face, and opens his mouth to say the creepiest thing, “I’m pretty sure he could have got it sent from some place better than France for a pretty girl like you.”

“Dipshit, it’s only available in France.”

“So? He could have travelled somewhere and sent it from there. Someone like you deserves someone way better. A lot more than France.”

The girl, actually, honest to god, _blushes_ , before turning on her foot, ready to walk away, but not before Calum shouts across the mall, “And I know you don’t have a boyfriend!” to which she nods, salutes, and walks off.

“Damn, she salutes so perfectly.”

“You didn’t tell me the name.” Michael screams after her.

Luke? He just glares at her back, wishing she would just vanish. Why does she have to flirt with his friends?

***

  _hats and scarves_

It gets pretty out of hand after that.

Michael decides that he needs a change of wardrobe, which means that he swaps almost everything manly for everything girly, and resorts to wearing all that when he’s with the boys. The only time it stops is when they’re outside or have other company, because maybe Michael knows that what he’s doing is a bit disturbing for most people.

At first, it had been occasional, with only one thing at a time. But now, he dons flowery hats and weird scarves and still-

Oh god.

He still manages to look fucking _hot_ with his powder white complexion and colorful hair. And honestly, Luke is fed up.

And the worst thing is, Calum and Ashton aren’t even mentioning it.

***

  _eyebrows_

Which is why he decides to bring the matter up the next time they’re all relaxing together.

Clearing his throat, he waits for Michael and Calum to pause FIFA as Ashton giggles at his irritated expression.

Finally, the two look up from their game as Calum pouts for having lost.

”Michael,” Luke begins.

It’s easy, he tells himself. He just has to ask Michael why the fuck he’s doing what he does and politely tell him to stop.

Except, he doesn’t really want it to stop, does he? It’s funny actually, if not a bit sexy.

The boy in question raises his eyebrow at Luke, and wow, did he…

”Did you _seriously_ get your eyebrows done?"

...Comes out of Luke’s mouth instead of ‘Could you stop?’

Michael nods, a bit uncertainly, but then brightens up.

”Oh. _Oh_ , Luke. I get it. Are you finally ready to own up about it?” and why are the three boys looking so sly suddenly?

”Own up about what?” Luke questions, because this has done a 180 on him. Whereas earlier he had been feeling like he knew something important, now he was feeling like he was the one who was in the dark.

It is Calum who explains what is going on. 

***

_”Are you fucking serious?”_ Luke sputters are the boys laugh uncontrollably. “And, and _Ashton_ , you of all people?! Seriously? That’s why you never questioned Mike? And Calum, that was one time! And it was a damn joke!”

It’s futile though, and he knows it, because even if he keeps denying it, the boys are going to laugh about it forever.

It’s not like he had known that one stupid comment (I liked the feel of her clothes) could land him in so much trouble.

So Luke had once said that to Calum about his sister’s dress after having worn it as a dare, and received a scowl in return, along with a smack to ‘stop perving on her.’ Luke had thought that Calum would have forgotten it by now, since, you know, Luke had been _fourteen_ then, and it was _five years ago_.

But _no_ , he hadn’t. And he had gone and told Michael and Ashton. And the dear, smart, fucking brilliant Ashton had come up with the amazing (just fucking amazing) plan to make Luke _embrace_ his "lust for crossdressing."

Michael had _jumped_ at the chance of getting to pretty up (really, the boy was a slut for attention and they all knew it), and had put the plan in action by sashaying around in his flimsy clothes.

” _Luke._ ” Michael finally gasps out, still laughing, “Shut up. We don’t give a fuck about what kind of kinky shit you get up to. Just, take this, yeah? Just don’t ever start singing I’m So Fancy.”

Luke picks up the booklet thrown at his feet with a pout. It’s not really a booklet, just some loose sheets stapled together.

He groans when he sees what front page. Or more specifically, when he reads what is written there.

 **How to be fancy in seven steps.** \- _by Michael Clifford._

And a fucking _'this book belongs to Luke Hemmings'_ under it.

**Author's Note:**

> *deletes notes after a year* *writes the following depressing shit lmao* 
> 
> one of my shitty attempts at writing something i used to think i was good at  
> that's before i realised all my 5sos stuff sucked  
> thank you all for actually reading it though, and saying nice things
> 
> [tumblr](http://stardustandfreckles.tumblr.com).


End file.
